


Faceless

by DionysusTheEsoteric



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Coming Out, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, N Plus A Equals J | Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark are Jon Snow's Parents, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, They’re divorced when the story starts, past Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusTheEsoteric/pseuds/DionysusTheEsoteric
Summary: Robb’s trying to hold his siblings together when all they want to do is fall apart. Jon’s just waiting for graduation so he can go back up beyond the wall. Sansa has returned after a year abroad to get a degree like a good daughter should. Arya doesn’t know what she’ll do now that her time in Braavos has come to an end. Bran loses himself more and more everyday. Rickon just wants to go snowboarding, if his siblings could please stop being stupid.Or; after a lack of communication and too much tension to bare, the Stark Children have drifted apart. But now with Sansa coming to university and Arya expected to do the same, they might have a chance to rebuild something. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Faceless

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s literally my first fanfic ever. In a fandom I’m in and out of on a topic I never read about. Feel free to criticize and even freer to yell at me until I update. Also if you care, feel the most free to recommend ships

**Robb**

* * *

  
Robb stared blankly down at his phone waiting for any message. His parents had made it clear to him that he should be there to pick up Sansa from the airport. Never mind the fact that Sansa clearly didn’t want or need him to do so. Maybe his parents still wanted to be willfully ignorant concerning their oldest daughter and her innocence, but Robb was under no such delusions. Sansa was nineteen, an adult for over a year, although she hadn’t been a child for a long time.  
  
Not that he was supposed to know that. But Robb made it his business to know his siblings’ business ever since their parents got divorced. Arya helped with that, Bran even more so, and unlike their sister Bran wouldn’t just ghost the hell out of everyone for no apparent reason. Although considering how long Robb had been sitting here, Sansa apparently wasn’t much better than Arya in that regard.

Sansa’s flight landed almost thirty minutes ago. Shouldn’t she be here? Or texting him? He double checked he was at the correct gate (he was) and had her flight schedule opened up (he did) before resigning himself to catching up on some sleep.

Of course, as soon as he decided to get comfortable and relaxed that’s when the telltale sound of Sansa’s click-clacking heels makes him open his eyes. Sansa looked perfectly put together and wide awake with her hair in a braided bun, wearing a tight dress and tall heels. Robb thought it should be a sin to be so lively at four in the morning.

“Forget to text?” He groused at her. Sansa, of course, was entirely nonplussed by his words or attitude. Not that he thought she would be, but it was early dammit. She could at least text him.  
  
“You said you were waiting at the gate,” was her utterly calm and not at all tired reply. Robb just groaned before retrieving her bags.

“Well,” he began, “how’re you feeling about being back in Westeros?” Her face had a funny sort of sour expression on it before smoothing out again. And, okay, yeah he probably should have expected that from her, from that question. Robb cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, “I meant do you miss Myr terribly? Time difference gonna kill you, you think?” She took the escape for what it was.

“I’ll just stay awake all throughout today and my sleep schedule will fix itself.”

“And Myr? You spent most of your vacation there.”

“I spent most of my time  _ working _ there,” Sansa replied a bit sardonically, “I’m glad to be taking a break from long photo shoots under hot lights and posing on walkways in those dreadful new ruffled dresses. They’re the style now in southern Essos, you know. I can’t stand the disgusting things.”

Sansa continued on talking about fashion and modeling while Robb packed everything up and drove them off to Hightower University. It was boring to him, and he knew it was rather boring to Sansa as well, but it was a safe topic. Robb internally sighed at that. A safe topic, like he needed to be careful around his own sister. He did, though, sometimes Robb felt he was walking on glass with all his siblings. None of them were particularly close, despite his best efforts. Well, he thought, perhaps with Sansa, Jon, and him all the the same university now that could change. It had to.


End file.
